Lance Wilson
}} Lance Wilson (* 1967 in Los Santos; † 1992 auf dem San Andreas River zwischen Panopticon und der Tierra Robada), oft nur Ryder, ist ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Er ist ein alter Freund von Carl Johnson und ebenfalls ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Grove Street Families und des Loco-Syndikats. Frühes Leben Ryder wuchs zusammen mit Carl Johnson, Sean „Sweet“ Johnson und Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris in der Grove Street, einer Sackgasse in Ganton auf. Ryder fing schon mit zehn Jahren an, Drogen zu dealen, und schlug einmal seinen Lehrer zusammen, weil er die Gang-Farben der Ballas trug, außerdem brach er die Schule ab, weil er nach eigenen Aussagen „zu schlau” dafür war. In den 1970er-Jahren trat er der Gang von CJ und Sweet bei, den Grove Street Families, wo er in den folgenden Jahren zu einem hochrangigen Mitglied wurde und einer der engsten Vertrauten von Sweet und CJ. Als der junge Brian Johnson, Bruder der Anführer der Groves Sweet und Carl, starb, zerfiel die Gang und verlor an Stolz und Bedeutung. Los Santos, 1992 miniatur|Ryders Haus Im Jahre 1992 ist Ryder trotz der Ereignisse der letzten Jahre der Grove Street treu geblieben, er wohnt in einem Haus direkt neben dem von CJ. Zusammen mit Sweet, Big Smoke und CJ (der, wegen des Todes seiner Mutter, von der Ostküste wieder zurückkam) versucht er, den Einfluss der Groves wiederherzustellen, kämpft gegen die Ballas, versucht, die Gang wieder zusammenzubringen, und stiehlt mehrere schwere Waffen aus einem Militärstützpunkt und von einem alten Kriegsveteran. Die anderen Bandenmitglieder, beispielsweise Sweet, haben keine so gute Einstellung zu Ryder, da er oft während der Missionen high ist und seine Kumpel dann oft in gefährliche Situationen bringt, oder anfängt, sie zu beleidigen, was er besonders mit CJ macht. Während der Mission The green Sabre erfährt CJ, dass Ryder und Big Smoke die Grove Street Families hintergangen haben und mit Frank Tenpenny, C.R.A.S.H. und den Ballas zusammenarbeiten. Außerdem entsteht das Gerücht, dass Ryder und Smoke mit dem Tod von CJs Mutter etwas zu tun haben, beziehungsweise ihn in Auftrag gaben, weil man beide in Verdant Bluffs mit dem grünen Sabre sah, der bei dem Drive-by-Shooting, bei dem Beverly Johnson umkam, verwendet wurde. Tod Nachdem Ryder die Groves verraten hat, steigt er zusammen mit seinem Freund Big Smoke in den Drogenhandel ein und wird Teil des Loco-Syndikats. Ryder wird von Smoke zu einem Deal am Pier 69 in San Fierro mit T-Bone Mendez und Mike Toreno geschickt. Als CJ davon erfährt, positioniert er sich zusammen mit Cesar Vialpando auf dem gegenüberliegenden Haus, um den Deal platzen zu lassen. Mit Hilfe von Wu Zi Mu und seinen Triaden gelingt ihm das auch, im Feuergefecht tötet er einige Bandenmitglieder der San Fierro Rifa, die bei dem Deal das Sicherheitspersonal stellen, und T-Bone Mendez. Ryder wird von CJ danach gestellt, doch er kann mit einem Boot von dem Pier flüchten. CJ heftet sich an seine Fersen. Bei der nachfolgenden Verfolgungsjagd stirbt Ryder per Drive-by. Missionsauftritte * The Introduction * Sweet & Kendl * Ryder (Auftraggeber) * Cleaning the Hood * Drive-Thru * Nines and AK’s * Drive-by * Home Invasion (Auftraggeber) * Catalyst (Auftraggeber) * Robbing Uncle Sam (Auftraggeber) * House Party * Reuniting the Families * The green Sabre (Verrat) * Photo Opportunity * Pier 69 (getötet von Carl Johnson) Fahrzeug Ryder besitzt im Spiel einen braunen Picador, der gelegentlich zwei Spanplatten auf der Ladefläche hat. Solange Ryders Missionsstrang noch nicht komplett absolviert wurde, trägt sein Wagen ein Nummernschild mit der Aufschrift SHERM, was eine weitere Anspielung auf Ryders Zusammenhang mit Drogen bedeuten kann. Ursprünglich sollte Ryder einen braunen Sadler fahren. Trivia * In der Mission Drive-by sitzt ein anderer Mann auf Ryders Platz auf der Rückbank. Möglicherweise war dies sein Beta-Modell. Wenn dies so sein sollte, war Ryder der erste der Gang, der grüne Klamotten verpasst bekam. Zuvor trugen Big Smoke und Sweet nur zivile Kleidung. * In der Beta-Version fuhr Ryder einen Sadler mit Fässern auf der Ladefläche. * Da sein Verrat nie erwähnt wird, könnte es sein, dass er in der Beta-Version noch nicht stattfinden sollte. * Als Tribut an den 1995 verstorbenen Old-School-Gangsta-Rapper haben die Entwickler Ryder lose nach Eazy-Es Aussehen erstellt. Die beiden sehen bis auf die Mütze nahezu identisch aus. Auf Eazys Kappe stand stets „Compton“ geschrieben, auf Ryders „San Andreas“. * Ryder scheint eine geduldete Ausnahme der Anti-Drogen-Mentalität der Grove Street zu sein. * Ryder raucht fast in jeder Szene Joints, ein typisches amerikanisches Gangster-Utensil. Es sind in sogenannte „blunt wraps“ mit purem Weed (ohne Tabak) gerollte Joints. Das erklärt, warum er immer high ist und seltsame Sachen sagt, zum Beispiel, dass er zu genial für die Schule gewesen sei. Er sagt auch einmal zu CJ: „C’mon hit the wet.“ „the wet“ bzw. „wet cigarette“ steht für in PCP getunkte Zigaretten, eine Art Joint-Ersatz, in Amerika durchaus verbreitet. * Paradoxerweise ist CJ in der Mission The green Sabre nur darüber verwundert, dass Big Smoke sie verraten hat, obwohl Ryder auch dabei war. * Er wollte mit CJs Schwester Sex haben. * Er wird von vielen Charakteren als klein bezeichnet. * Er bezeichnet CJ oft als „Weichei“. Bildergalerie Lance Wilson, Idlewood, SA.JPG|Ryder vor seinem Sadler in der Beta-Version Ryder-GTASA.jpg RyderMisionGTASA.jpg Ryder E.jpg|Vergleich Ryder mit Eazy-E Ryder Sunqueen.png|Ryder beim Bügeln en:Ryder es:Ryder fr:Ryder it:Ryder hu:Ryder nl:Ryder pl:Lance Wilson pt:Ryder ru:Лэнс Уилсон fi:Ryder tr:Lance Wilson vi:Ryder Kategorie:San-Andreas-Charaktere Kategorie:San-Andreas-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Families-Mitglieder Kategorie:Loco-Syndikat-Mitglieder Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Personen